S1E1 The 100: Pilot
by EdibleMundie
Summary: 100 juveniles convicted of various crimes are sent to Earth to see if it is survivable. Among them is 17-year-old Eris, convicted mass murderer; Clarke Griffin, the daughter of the Ark's chief medical officer and chief engineer; the illegal sister, Octavia Blake and her stowaway brother, Bellamy Blake. The 100 discover Earth is in fact, livable, and filled with dangers.
1. Prisoners of the Ark

_**Authors Note**_

 _This is the newest of my character FanFiction creations! I fell in love with The 100 from the first episode, but I didn't realize Eris until around season 4. As a warning, this character has an extremely dark and violent past so this is your TRIGGER WARNING FOR MATURE AND SENSITIVE CONTENT AHEAD. It is my personal belief that the strongest characters are the one's who have overcome the darkest pasts which is exactly how Eris is written._

 _While I will not be writing explicit content, there will be mature themes throughout the story. Consider this a rated R version of the show because while the CW's vocabulary and language content is limited, mine is not. I believe it to be a more realistic setting with slightly more mature content. The CW does an amazing job of making gore seem not so much like gore. I will not be following this suit._

 _ **Please note that you have been warned about the mature content, so proceed at your own risk.** I promise the story won't disappoint you!_

* * *

 **The Dropship**  
She was dreaming again… if you even could call it dreaming; it was more of a nightmare that haunted her since she was a little girl, but even when she awoke and was thrust back into reality, the fear of the dream still plagued her. It was a never-ending sickness with no antidote. Fear brought back this nightmare and that fear made her weak; it made her relive the past over and over again in her sleep as she rotted in the cold metal cell that kept her prisoner. Eris sat up, her breath shallow and her body still aching from the shadows of her past. She drew her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them attempting to make herself feel safe, but to no avail. She never felt safe not as long as she was trapped on the Ark Station. Frustrated, she laid on the floor and started doing push-ups to try and clear her mind. A sore body was the only distraction she had from her disordered mind, so it became a daily routine from the moment she was sentenced to a life in prison or at least until she reached her adult age. She didn't really know what she was preparing herself for, but Eris made a promise to herself that she would never again be the victim. She was going to be strong, someone who didn't need to rely on anyone to help her to survive…not that she would survive for very much longer.

Her crimes on the Ark were enough to get her floated the moment she turned eighteen. Any crime, as a matter of fact, was enough to get anyone floated unless they were a minor in which case they just locked up until they were of floating age. The Chancellor always told them that they would review the crimes of each minor and reevaluate their sentence before making their decision, but Eris murdered seven people in their sleep; there was no way they were going to let her live even with her claim to self-defense. Of course, no one believed her… the doctor who examined her to prove (or rather disprove) her claims of sexual abuse happened to be the secret lover of one of the guardsmen she had murdered. He couldn't tell his wife of course, but he had enough authority to tell the Council that Eris was a liar and a murderer and deserved to be locked up for her crimes. Given the chance…Eris would have murdered him in his sleep too. Slit his throat like all the others and let it stain her hands without hesitation. Men like him all deserved to die painfully. She never liked violence, but when it came to protect herself, Eris never wavered.

Sweat dripping from her nose, Eris was reached one hundred when the door to her cell creaked opened and three guards walked in. Two of them were armed with rifles, the third had his hands full with a set of clothes and boots. She wasn't quite eighteen yet, but if they wanted to float her a few months early Eris was more than happy to be granted that escape from her life on the Ark, free from its tormenting memories. "Prisoner zero-one-three," said one of the guards as another threw a pile of clothes on the bed. "Get dressed, you're coming with us." Eris stared at the outfit lying on the bed all neatly folded up as the same guard laid a pair of boots below them on the ground. He closed the cell door and locked Eris in once again; at least he was smart enough to give her some privacy, no doubt he knew her as the guard killer since five of her seven victims were actually guardsmen. Eris walked over to the bed and picked up the clothing. It was the first time she had been given something that wasn't a pair of sweatpants and sweatshirt. She had practically grown up in this cell, been locked up since she was twelve years old which meant she was pushing six years. She didn't care. Why keep someone who didn't want to be here who was constantly plagued by the nightmares from within these walls?

The pants they had given her had leather patches in all the important areas where her arteries were; knees, upper thigh…weird that they would've given her these when they would've been better off on a guardsman. Practical, good for a fight against knifes and non-automatic weapons. Eris felt slightly uncomfortable in them, they were tight fitting to her figure, but she wore them anyways. She didn't have a reason to fight the guards now since they respected her space without any trouble. The white, short-sleeved shirt was a little loose on her, falling off her shoulders a bit, but the leather jacket they provided with her covered her up well enough. There were several more off-coloured patches holding it together. Such a strange outfit to be worn for a floating. The door to the cell opened and the three guards walked back in. "Prisoner zero-one-three hold out your arm," he said, the other two pointing their guns at her ready to fire. Eris held out her arm unwillingly as the guard clamped a metal bracelet around her wrist that cut into her skin. Eris winced, but refused to show them any sign of vulnerability. The three guards led her out of the jail cell and into the open.

It was a mass exodus. Every under aged prisoner on the ship was being led out of their jail cells and in an orderly fashion for the most part; a few of the prisoners continued resisting the guards insisting that they weren't yet eighteen. She couldn't blame them since they weren't given any information about what exactly was happening. There had to be a least a hundred of them if not more, each one of them wearing a silver bracelet on his or her wrist just like the one the guard put on Eris. Some of them were dressed like her and others had clothing that looked like had been worn since their arrest. Where the hell were they taking them? She didn't recognize any of the faces around her, but then again, she didn't have much of a life on the Ark even before her arrest. Wherever they were taking them Eris knew it couldn't be the floating chamber; they couldn't possibly float this many underaged prisoners, there would be a riot from the families of the prisoners. No; there was something else going on, but she had yet to figure it out.

Eris stopped just behind another prisoner, a tall boy with blue eyes that were too far apart and a crooked hooked nose. He made her uncomfortable and for whatever reason it made Eris want to hate him. He raised his eyebrows at her and smirked before a guard took him by the arm and forced him onto what looked like an escape pod built for a large amount of people. An exodus ship? Why would they be loading the prisoners onto the exodus ship? A guardsman grabbed her arm and began pulling her towards the ship. Eris fought back. "Let go of me!" Eris yelled as she tried yanking her arm from his hand. She didn't like to be touched especially by guardsman so when she started to fight back, she caused a panic amoungst the other prisoners who started questioning what was happening with them. Another guard from behind her lashed her with his electric stick catching her by surprise, but it was enough for the other guard whose hand was still around her arm to pull her onto the ship and force her into one of the seats. Eris didn't fight after that; at least the guard was no longer touching her. Every face surrounding her was young, all of them minors and all of them had blank expressions. One of them was even passed out, a blonde girl who looked like she was sleeping peacefully. Eris could tell that if anyone knew what was going on it was the unconscious girl, probably silenced for her knowledge. Smart move by the Ark, even if they were just children they outnumbered the guards one hundred to ten and even without weapons they would easily overpower them.

Then it struck her. They weren't being floated… they were being sent to the ground. It was the only thing that made sense; the private classes about earth survival that they were forced to attend, learning how to make a fire, shelter, how to make weapons and hunt. The wrist bands that cut into their wrists as some form of identification. The durable clothes that looked like they were meant for an all-weather occasion. The Ark must be in desperate need of oxygen if they're sending this many of them to the ground. Eris may have been locked up for a long time, but she had nothing but time to read and study different skills while she was imprisoned: it was the one thing that set her apart from most of the other prisoners, she had been in prisoner for most of her life, so she was given access to whatever books she wanted to make up for her lack of access to the public schooling the rest of the kids received while growing up. Too bad most of them didn't take their Earth survival classes seriously or they might have been more prepared for this event. Eris watched the door to the dropship close as the last of the guards exited…. One, two, three…three guards evacuated the dropship. But where was the fourth?

The lights to the dropship flickered as the metal clamp that held the ship to the Ark creaked and moaned in defiance, signaling the beginning the activation launch sequence. Eris closed her eyes and tightly gripped the handles of her seat. No one had ever been sent to the ground before since the Ark's creation and according to the scientists on the Ark it wasn't meant to be livable for at least another hundred years. Still, Eris would rather die a painful death of reentry or radiation than be stuck on the Ark for another few months before being floated: in her mind she was going to die soon either way. At least with this act, she would have a chance to live on the ground if it proved to be survivable.

Like a pebble teetering from a cliff's edge, they were dropped. Eris tightened her grip on the seat as the weight of the dropship fell towards earth's gravity. The booster engines propelled them towards the surface of the earth, the worn-out contraption rattling and shaking violently. Eris closed her eyes, inhaling deeply through her nostrils as she tried to bring herself to a sense of calm when a familiar and hated voice carried through the loud speaker and infiltrated the display screens inside the dropship: it was Chancellor Jaha. Eris' eyes flew open in a rage as he began to speak to the hundred.

"Prisoners of the Ark hear me now. You've been given a second chance, and as your Chancellor, it is my hope that you see this as not just a chance for you, but a chance for all of us, indeed for mankind itself. We have no idea what is waiting for you down there. If the odds of survival were better, we would've sent others. Frankly, we're sending you because your crimes have made you expendable." Eris turned her head as another kid screamed out to Wells Jaha, the son of the Chancellor. "If, however, you do survive, those crimes will be forgiven, your records wiped clean."

Wiped clean? Was he serious? Eris pondered the fantastical idea; a clean record and a chance to start over. Undoubtedly, he didn't mean everyone on the ship had this option since there were more than a few that were murderers, rapists, and other violent offenders. Eris was empathetic to the kids on the ship who had committed minor infractions like drug abuse, stealing food from the kitchens, or even something as harmless as breaking curfew. They were going to be stranded on a savage Earth with others who were not so innocent, including herself.

"The drop site has been chosen carefully. Before the last war, Mount Weather was a military base built within a mountain. It was to be stocked with enough non-perishables to sustain 300 people for up to two years. No one ever made it here. Because we spare you no food, or water, or medicine, I cannot stress strongly enough, that Mount Weather is life. You must locate those supplies immediately. Your one responsibility is to stay alive."

Responsibility? The idea was laughable! Eris watched as two of the prisoners removed their safety straps and began floating around the zero-gravity cabin. The blonde, who had finally came-to, pleaded with them to remain in their seats, but neither of them heeded her words. The cabin started to heat up as the dropship entered into the Earth's atmosphere; those kids were going to regret ever leaving their seats before landing. Then again, they might _all_ die on reentry since the dropship showed no signs of slowing down. Eris couldn't drown out the screams and tears around her as they pummeled towards the Earth in a fiery ball. Ready to accept her death, Eris felt the burst of the retrorockets followed by a sudden jerk from the parachutes deploying to slow their landing. Still the landing was rough, throwing the three prisoners out of their seats harshly against a wall. Eris heard a distinctly loud crack over the roar of the retro engines as two of the prisoners crumpled to the floor. Eris knew by the sound that neither one survived the crash landing.


	2. Destination Earth

**Destination Earth**  
The resonating sounds soon stopped, and Eris no longer felt the feeling of falling. Assuming the drop ship landed, Eris unbuckled herself from her seat and stood up, wobbling slightly under the pull of the Earth's gravity. It was a foreign feeling than that of the artificial gravity on the Ark, something she was going to have to become familiar with fast. She looked around. Everyone seemed unsure of what to do next. It was the first time they were on their own, not being told what to do or where to go; freedom. It felt good. But while the other prisoners headed towards the door, Eris rummaged around the dropship for anything she could use. Those Earth survival classes weren't taught to them for just any reason and if Eris wanted to survive she needed to be prepared for anything and the first thing on her mind was a weapon to defend herself. No one had set foot on the planet for more than a hundred years, but that didn't mean they would be alone. Only a fool would believe that they were truly alone in unknown territory. On the reentry, things were shaken loose leaving exposed wires and metal beams that could easily be shaped into a weapon with the right tools. Eris found the first aluminum beam exposed from broken panels at began to work at it. This is what she was preparing for all those years in prison on the Ark.

After ten minutes of pushing and pulling, bending the metal until it was thin enough at the end point to snap, Eris pulled a long, thin, blade of aluminum free. She had her weapon! All it needed were some modifications. She turned to find other supplies she could use when a guard came climbing down from the above room; the fourth guard. Eris froze in confusion. She thought that only prisoners had been sent down because they were expendable? Why was this guard here? It didn't make sense, but Eris could feel the metal of the aluminum beam cutting into her hand as she tightened her grip. That moment of questioning passed after it became clear to Eris that maybe this guard wasn't a guard at all as he looked too desperate; he was looking for someone. "Octavia!" Eris looked behind her towards the prisoners that crowded the hatch. An olive-skinned girl with bright blue eyes and long black hair turned her face, first in a dreamlike state, then she smiled.

"Bellamy?" Bellamy…his familiar name brought Eris back to her past. Where had she heard it before? Bellamy…. Bellamy…Blake; Bellamy Blake, son of Aurora Blake, the woman who saved Eris' life. Her curious eyes followed Bellamy has he hugged the girl, obviously happy to have found her. Eris wondered how he had lost her in the first place. Eris shook her head. She didn't have time to dwell on the past. At any moment, the prisoners were going to open the hatch to the dropship and then it was survival of the fittest. Eris needed to gather all the supplies she could because if there was one thing she learned in life, it was that no one could be trusted and that she was on her own.

During the ten or fifteen minutes the others spent debating on whether they should open the hatch, Eris managed to find herself a weapon, grabbed a few cushions from the seats, took one cushion from a headrest and made herself a rain-catcher, and fashioned herself a handmade axe that needed a sharpening. If they did decide to open the hatch, she knew that the first thing she was going to head for were the parachutes. Heat, rain, and damaged resistant material would make for a good covering and the cord for almost anything you could thing. Eris knew she had the upper-hand, many of the prisoners too young to understand exactly the situation they were in. The only sensible one, it seemed, was the blonde who was not amused by the games and jeers of everyone else around her. She was survivor, Eris could tell that much about her.

Eris had not been paying attention to the comments that had been made earlier, so when Bellamy offered the girl Octavia the chance to be the first human on the ground in over a hundred years, Eris became intrigued. Finally, she joined the rest of the crowd, keeping towards the back of the group trying to keep space between her and everyone else. With an encouraging smile and a nod of his head, Bellamy opened the hatch to the dropship, exposing everyone to their first breath of earthly air. It was beyond beautiful. There were no accurate words to describe the sight that now lay before their eyes: a lush green forest covered in debris from the ship and, what Eris could only guess, a morning dew. She felt her heart skip a beat with the thought nagging at the back of her mind that she was still alive: no poisonous air that she knew of had suffocated her and there was nothing but green solidifying the idea in her mind that life was possible. She really was free. Octavia walked slowly down the ramp of the hatch, cautious and still catching her balance under the earth's gravity. One more step forward, and she hopped down onto the soft ground. For a moment, everything and everyone were silent. And then ….

"WE'RE BACK BITCHES!" she screamed as she threw her hands in the air, cheers from the prisoners erupting in chaotic fashion, and for the first time in a long time, Eris could feel a smile creep across her face as she ran out to join the crowd on their new home: Earth.


	3. Whatever the Hell You Want

**Whatever the Hell You Want  
** It was utter chaos. Prisoners roaming free, kissing each other, dancing wildly around like there was no tomorrow. Despite the feeling of freedom lifting a heavy weight from her shoulders, Eris knew that nothing ever is as good as it first appeared. Eris stood in the sun facing her pale wrists towards the unprotected warmth of the sun when she was suddenly reminded of the device paining her wrist. In truth, she didn't know what it was at first, but it didn't take her long to figure it out. With the prisoners on the Ark being sent to the earth, tasked to find shelter and survive, it couldn't be anything except a tracking device of some sort designed to transmit vital signs back to the Ark in order to deem whether or not the Earth was survivable. Her first step towards true freedom? Removing that wretched device from her wrist. Eris found a nearby rock, placed her wrist against it, and pried the wristband off. It didn't come easily, leaving behind multiple small, shallow puncture wounds in her wrist, but with a dying beep the transmitter shut down.

Chucking the metal band back into the dropship, Eris headed towards the long line of destruction left in the wake of their landing. The broken tree trunks and limbs made it easier to find the survival tools she needed to build a hut like they were taught to build in her survival class and the parachute material made an excellent covering as it was designed to be resistant to even the most brutal of nature's elements. It took Eris a few hours to collect all the parts and pieces that she needed and with them wrapped up in the parachute she had cut from the dropship, she headed back to the landing zone where the rest of the prisoners were. She could tell that the sun was beginning its descent from the sky, so she needed to use the remaining light to at least get started on her structure.

* * *

Eris finished her structure just as the sun fell below the horizon of the valley beyond them. What little light she had left to pull the parachute over the finished bare bones came from the fire that the others had surprisingly excelled at creating. She had dug out the ground underneath the base of the structure, fitting it into the dirt and covering it back up so that it would have some integrity. It was bigger than she initially anticipated, but the bigger the better. She could house her own supplies within the tent and keep a closed inventory apart from the others; not that food or water seemed to concern them in the least: they were still out and about, dancing and singing around the fire while others took off into the woods to do… well it wasn't that hard to imagine what they were doing. Eris turned back to her structure when a voice interrupted her thoughts.

"That's a nice little house you made yourself there, but I think we'll take it from here thank you!" Eris turned around. There were three boys standing as if ready to attack. They wanted her home, but she wasn't going to let them have it.

"It's not yours to take," she said coldly as she slid her hand behind her, clutching the knife sword she had fashioned earlier in the day.

"Didn't you hear?" he said as he took a step towards her. "There are not rules on earth, it's whatever the hell we want, and I want that house," he snarled as if trying to be intimidating.

Eris stood her ground and straightened up, her eyes flitting between the three boys. She could tell that the other two were uncomfortable with their position, standing behind their leader as if waiting for him to give them the order. She could use this to her advantage. Eris drew her sword and drew a line in the dirt between her and the prisoner to make a point. "You might live by this 'whatever the hell you want' rule, but on this side, _my_ side, the rule is you fuck with me, you die." And she meant it.

"Oh, tough girl, are you?" he continued. He took another step closer. "Have you ever even killed someone, girl?" He spat out viciously as if he somehow created a moral dilemma for Eris. How wrong he was.

"Yes." Eris didn't so much as blink as she stared down her competitor. He was going to make a move, she could see it in his eyes. His advancements made it obvious that he was prepared to fight for what wasn't his, but Eris was also prepared to fight for what actually _was_ hers. One more step towards her, that was his mistake. Eris brought the flat of her blade down across his knee forcing him to twist in agony as she wrapped her arms around his head ready to snap his neck. The whole transaction took less than three seconds leaving no time for his comrades to react. Apparently, their confrontation had caused a disturbance as she could feel the eyes of several of the Ark prisoners on them. Bellamy rushed over towards the situation and stood between Eris and her prisoner and the other two that still had no idea what to do.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, let's all just take a minute and calm down here," he said as he put himself between them. Eris still held the boy tightly, feeling his breath slowly leave him as he struggled to break free from her grip. Years of strength training prevented him from gaining any sort of leverage against her. "Now will someone please tell me what the hell is going on here?"

Eris spoke first. "He was trying to take what wasn't his."

"The rules are whatever the hell we want!" it was the first time one of the other boys spoke up.

"And I'm telling you that once you cross the line into MY territory, you go by my rules," Eris spat back at him as she kept her grip. Bellamy stared down at the line she had drawn earlier and almost smirked.

"Looks like you're in the wrong boys, you're in her territory now," Bellamy turned to say. The defeated look on their faces told Eris that they questioned the legitimacy of Bellamy's no-rules rule, so he continued. "You want my advice? Walk away, because you have no idea who you are dealing with." Eris could feel the prisoner in her grip begin to give up, but she wasn't willing to let him go until they agreed to leave her space. "Well, do you know who you are dealing with?" Bellamy questioned. The boys backed down. Eris released her grip and the third boy fell to his hands and knees coughing up a storm as he crawled back across the line. "That goes for everyone here. Clearly, this girl wants to be left alone. I suggest you leave her alone, because this is whatever-the-hell-you-want territory, and if she wants to kill you…" Bellamy turned to look at her as if to tell Eris that she was on her own.

"…then whatever the hell she wants."


	4. And Then There Were 96

**And Then There Were 96**  
The sun had finally fallen, and Eris had her own little fire going in her corner of the world. She still hadn't found a source of food or water, but she her nerves were chasing her hunger away after the standoff between her and three of the male prisoners from the Ark. Eris watched intently as Bellamy encouraged the others from the Ark to take off their wristbands and throw them into the bonfire. She had her own reasons for removing her wristband, but at the rate of their utter lack of self-preservation, she knew it was a mistake to remove the bands. The Ark would never send down anyone else if they thought that the hundred were all dying of radiation which was both a good and bad thing. Good because it meant that Eris truly had a fresh start on her own, bad because she knew a lot of them wouldn't survive without the help of the engineers, scientists, doctors, and farmers that the Ark would provide them. Eris got up from her fire and walked towards the woods in the dark. She had to use the bathroom and she wasn't particularly excited about the outdoor (lack) of plumbing around them. She knew she would have to walk at least a hundred meters to avoid any make-out session within the immediate area of the dropship, but what she didn't know is that she was being followed.

Once she was far enough from the camp to barely seeing the flickering light of the bonfire, the three boys that had attacked her earlier revealed themselves. "Well, well, well, look who's off be herself with no one to save her this time," said the leader as he snarled through his teeth. Eris stopped in her tracks, more annoyed than fearful, and turned to face him.

"How's your neck?" she asked sarcastically as his buddies circled around her. Eris took note of their position and added in their intentions. She could tell it made him angry. Good. People did stupid things when they were angry rather than being cool, cold, and calculated.

"We're not in your land anymore," said the other boy that spoke up earlier against Bellamy. "That means, we can do whatever the hell we want."

Eris knew that tone. She had heard it before. She could feel something snap inside her, a rage that she hadn't felt in five years which could only end in cold blood for her assailants. "Don't say I didn't warn you," she huffed viciously as she took her stance ready to fight. The leader took his aim. "Have it your way," she sighed. All three boys charged Eris leaving her no choice to but to defend herself. She ran towards the leader hoping to take him down first since he exhibited the most anger towards her. They clashed violently as the boy attempted to wrap his hands around her neck; but Eris was to quick for him, expertly blocking his attack and placing him into an arm bar as she kneed him in the face. She heard a distinct crack as his nose broke giving her the satisfaction she craved, but her victory was small as the other two grabbed her arms and pinned them behind her back. Eris struggled against them, both were much bigger than her, as the leader struggled to get up holding his bloody nose.

"You'll pay for that!" he gurgled through the blood loudly. Arms pinned behind her back, Eris was left wide open for his left hook as he struck her across the face. She fought back, kicking out and hitting him in the stomach as he got too close. There was a rustling coming from the bushes behind him.

"HEY! What the hell is going on here?!" Bellamy shouted as he ran towards the situation.

"Stay the FUCK out of this Bellamy!" shouted the leader as he lunged again at Eris ignoring the fact that he had been caught red-handed. Bellamy charged at him, grabbing him around the waist and throwing him on the ground, once again coming between him and Eris. The distraction was enough for her to struggle free from the grip of one of his comrades, freeing up one of her hands to grab the collar of the remaining boy, throwing him over her should and slamming him onto the ground in front of her. In that moment, everything went dark. Eris could feel her head vibrate from the blow she had received from the other boy with a rock in his hand. Eris blinked to try and reorient herself, but she was thrown on her back with a pair of hands clasped tightly around her throat. She struggled to breath. Eris fought, trying to remove the hands that were clasped tightly around her neck until she remembered that she still had a small knife that she had hidden in her boot. She reached, trying to pull her foot closer to her hands, her fingertips scraping the top edges. The other boy she had slammed into the ground earlier had already taken off in fear for his life: he was the smart one.

After a few seconds of struggling, Eris finally reached into her boot and grabbed the knife. There was no hesitation in what she did next. She jabbed the knife directly into the boy's neck, puncturing his jugular, and twisted it. Immediately his hands released from her neck and Eris rolled him off of her coughing harshly as she gasped for air. Twenty feet away, Bellamy was still struggling with the boy that started the confrontation. Eris crawled on her hands and knees, bloodied knife in her hand, slowly creeping up behind the leader. He had Bellamy in a bind, his hands around his head ready to snap his neck, but Eris was quicker. She drove the knife into the boy's spine, severing the nerves to his lower body and permanently paralyzing him before slitting his throat. His body dropped. Bellamy stared at her. It felt like the silence went on forever between them, but eventually, it was Eris that spoke first.

"Whatever the hell you want, right?" Eris wiped the knife on her pants cleaning the blade as she walked back to the dropship and the rest of the prisoners. She couldn't help but smirk as she thought of an old book that she had read while in prison about a group of people who were systematically being murdered on a deserted island while at a party: _and then there were ninety-six._


End file.
